Cramping My Style Niam AU
by One-Darrention
Summary: Journey of Love & Acceptance between two best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Uploaded this from tumblr since I was having issues; I update daily and since the first 7 chapters are already done it won't hurt uploading them already.

Note: In this chapter Liam is **Bold** & Others are Italicized

Chapter 1: It's all coming crashing down

*Ring. Ring Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring Ring. Ring.*

"**Hello?"**

"_Wake up you groggy bum! I'm outside waiting for you"_

"**Niall, what the fuck are you doing it's 8 AM"**

"_Alright then mate, I guess you don't want to hear the good news!_

"**What could possibly be good about you waking me up at 8AM Niall?"**

"_I've got us chaps two tickets to Six flags, Now hurry your ass up and get outside! We don't got all day!"_

_Click._

That idiot.

—u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212 —u8212

"**u8230 And where exactly did you get these tickets from?"**

"_I won them on a radio contest last week; I've been keeping it a secret from you because I wanted it to be a suprise, arse. "_

"**Why didn't you just give them to Danielle? She is your Girlfriend; and I use that term loosely"**

"_She's terrified of roller coasters; rollercoasterophobia I think, is that even a word?"_

**Typical Niall; it's so cute how stupid he is. The phobia is clearly—Wait, I don't even know.**

"**Glad you've taken a liking to our friendship time, ever since you and danie-"**

"_Yeah I know; but i'd rather spend my time with you; let's go to this attraction 'Haunted house of Doom'"_

"**u8230 you know I don't like it those types of things"**

"_Don't worry i'll hold your hand, scaredy cat"_

"**Am not! I just don't like dead things.. and blood.. and anything that tries to kill me."**

"_Yeah well i don't give a cra-"_

*Bzzt*

Where r u?

-D

6flags w/ liam. wyd hun?

-N

Nothing, i'll b moms. don't txt me.

-D

"**Is it danielle, is she begging for your cock again? Desperate much?"**

"_Yes, and No you know I won't give it to her. She's probably mad im with you again. These days I'd do anything to stop living a lie."_

**I could tell him right now, I could tell him Im gay, that I like him. I could end these shenanigans right now.**

"**Nothing's stopping you."**

"_You know my dad would kill me if he knew, Liam. Being gay isn't easy at all."_

**You can say that again.**

"**Yeah I know, and I support you nialler. "**

"_Sure, whatever let's just get on this ride. After you"_

"**.BUT NIALL!"**

"_Stop being such a pansy!"_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Niall is in** BOLD**; Others are Plain or Italicized

Chapter Two: Point Of View.

_A voice boomed in the background._

"NIALL! GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

" NIALL GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS YE' CUNT"

Niall opened his tired eyes and sat up in his bed. His eyes puffy and sleep deprived.

He dreaded school. He wasn't as intelligent as others. He knew that popularity will only get him so far in life, it meant nothing.

Oh how he **envied **Liam. Liam was a honor student; most likely valedictorian of his year. Sometimes he wondered why was this curse placed upon him, was there a reason?

Niall got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a wrinkled shirt from his hamper- remembering to brush his pearly whites as he left the house and waited at his stop.

"Today class we're going to be learning about the forces of gravity and how it affects us, but first take out your homework that was assigned previously" said the 12th grade astronomy teacher.

Danielle pulled out a pink plaid folder from her backpack clearly labeled "Homework" at the top and took out the sheet of paper and quickly handed it in to her instructor.

"_Danielle, please come back up here"_

She did as she was told.

"_Yes; is there something wrong?"_

"Your assignment isn't completed" said the teacher with a heinous tone.

" _I'm sorry, I've just been really busy and there's alot of my mi-"_

He Interrupted.

"Don't do it again or i'll have to send you to detention."

She nodded in agreement.

"_Damnit, if it weren't for that stupid boyfriend of mine keeping me up I could've finished it. I swear sometimes I don't know why im even with him anymore. Oh wait yeah I do. I want to keep that fag away from him."_

She shot a threatening look at Liam; who was also attending the course. She wanted him gone from their life, he was nothing but a nuisance. A good for nothing faggot in her point of view.

*Ring*

Niall walked out of his first block Geometry class only to be stopped by nobody other than _Danielle._

"_Hey babe, I was wondering... Maybe we could go to your house after school and you know...?"_

"**Danielle..."**

" _Do you not think im pretty enough?" She raised her voice and others started to watch intently._

They were the school's power couple and anything said or done would be watched with excitement.

"**..No that's not-"**

"_Then what Is it Niall? Is it that friend of yours? That Faggot?"_

"**I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that; and no I think we've established that already.**

**Liam. Isnt. Gay."**

" You really are clueless aren't you? Do you not see the way he looks at you? The way he always wants to be with you? It's disgusting"

"Liam is my best friend Dani!"

"You can't be friends with that.. that THING"

" **I am, and what're you going to do about it?"**

Niall was angry now, he'd put up with this almost everyday.

"**What's her problem?"** He'd say to himself. **" We're just friends, he doesn't have any feelings for me it's completely platonic love"**

Liam from within the crowd watched as Niall defended him. His heart fluttered and he knew that this was the fight that was going to end it all.

She was going to break up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Niall is in BOLD; Others are Plain or Italicized

Chapter 3: No Regrets

"_...Nothing"_

Danielle knew that it would be stupid to break up with Niall, especially knowing that Liam could swoop in anytime and try to turn him into an abomination.

Danielle hated the gays, ever since her sister's best friend turned on her..

Dani was only 12 years old when it happened- When Ryan tried to molest her.

Ryan was her sister's best friend and for awhile he played his cards right and convinced practically the world that he was a homosexual.

They were wrong; she was wrong. He tried to force himself on her one night when dani's sister was out getting take-out. Dani fought as hard as she could've possibly fought, but she was 12 years old how _strong_ could she be?

"**Listen dani, I think we're going to have to take a break"**

The crowd was silent.

She didn't know what to say.

"_..Niall im sorry.."_

Liam's eyes flickered with _hope._

Liam could not contain his joy when he got home, he wore a grin the entire day.

" It's finally happening! Nialler finally broke up with that spawn of satan"

*Bzzt*

Need u 2 come ovr, please? -N

On my Way ;) -L

Liam practically flew out the door; not even bothering to tell his mother where he was going. As far as he was concerned today was the best day of his life and nothing was going to change that.

When Liam arrived at Niall's home; he was in tears. His heart broke.

"Nialler! What's wrong why are you crying?"

"**... I just need you to tell me. What dani said, was it true?"**

He couldn't do this, not when Niall was so fragile. As bad as he wanted to he didn't want to risk anything.

He hesitated...

" **It's true isn't it? You do have feelings for me, don't you?"**

"Niall, please listen"

"**I'm tired of listening" He said breaking out into full on sob now, his words barely audible.**

"**For the past year, i've been taking orders from Dani and having to listen to her bad mouth everyone in my life. Liam just tell me"**

"Yes"

Liam froze; looking into Niall's blue eyes. They were the type of eyes that you could just get lost in. They reminded him of an _ocean_ full of majestic creatures and never ending beauty

Niall leaned in for a kiss, their lips **crashing **into each other. Slowly at first and then more passionately.

Liam felt a feeling of need, no want. He wanted him so bad, he never wanted this to end.

He was on cloud nine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Niall is in BOLD; Others are Plain or Italicized

Chapter 4: Countdown

Liam's heart was racing. He'd been waiting for this for so long, to feel Niall's touch him, to actually _feel him_.

Now he didn't have to wait any longer, it felt so surreal to him. The way Niall's lips press against his, the way he clawed at his back; the way Niall rolled his hips into his.

He'd never felt this way before about anybody and the feelings were mutual.

Liam sucked on his lover's lower neck leaving purplish bruises, as Niall pushed his pelvis hard into him.

Niall was his and no one was going to take him away.

They completely stripped each other of the fabric getting in their way.

"**Are you ready?" **he mouthed. Liam giving him an assuring nod.

Fuck he wanted him so bad.

The boy placed his lips around Liam's length; licking the slit up and down.

This drove him wild, he forced himself upwards into Niall's throat, Thrusting with a perfect rhythm.

There was a loud crashing sound in the background, Niall turned around only to see his father standing there with a look of anger & betrayal.

"**..Dad this isn't wha-"**

"Get out, Get the fuck out."

Niall was shaking now, he didn't want it to happen this way. He didn't want his father to know.

"What are you waiting for you faggot, GET OUT!"

Tears welled in Niall's eyes as his father left the room, he heard crashes and bangs in the other room. He'd never seen his father so angry.

—-

"_.. Niall, it's my fault.. I shouldn't have"_

"**No, it isn't.." **his eyes now puffy and red.

"**..Can we just go somewhere? Anywhere but here."**

Liam nodded as he opened the car door.

It was his fault, even though nialler said it wasn't. If he hadn't hesitated this would've never happened. He and Niall could've just been friends again.

But they had gone so far in just a few short minutes and he didn't want to forget it. Not after the way he looked at him.

Not after what he had seen.

They were silent the whole ride, he took him into his home and introduced Niall to his mother.

She was surprised that boy's father would have done that, they were so close.

"You can stay here as long as you need" She would say but Niall didn't hear a word.

He blocked out everything, he was numb.

He couldn't feel anymore. His father was so ashamed of him and he knew it.

He would throw his walls up anytime Liam asked him if he was okay, he would just nod and force a smile.

Liam's first love was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. If only he could turn back time.

He took for granted what had happened and the consequences were life changing.

—

Niall hadn't attended school the entire week and Liam feeling responsible for what had happened had brought his boyfriend's work home and helped him with it.

It felt great to call him his boyfriend even though it had happened under horrible circumstances.

But he was so in love, t_hey were so in love._

The boy let his walls come down a bit with every passing day, he liked the way he felt with his boyfriend. The way he caressed him while he slept and let him know that he was there. That nothing bad was going to happen to him.

He was convinced that there was nothing better. But there was still so much hurt in his eyes.

"Faggot" replayed in his mind like a never ending carousel.

The only time he didn't hear it was when he was in Liam's arms.

He gave the best kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old Habits Die Hard

A/N: Niall is in **BOLD**; Others are Plain or _Italicized_

The following week Niall had returned to school and resumed normal activity.

Though he struggled to maintain focus in his studies. All he could think about is seeing Liam in sixth period gym. Dear god how he loved him in those white shorts he wore_ flawlessly_.

He'd never really examined Liam before, the birthmarks scattered across his body, his strong legs.

He was utterly irresistible. He thought of the ways his hips buckled when he kissed him passionately. His deep moan whenever Niall clawed at his back.

His erection getting stiffer as he stared blankly behind the teacher's head, he didn't even notice the bell had rung.

Luckily the teacher had noticed him dazed off and quickly shooed him out of the classroom before he'd have gotten tardy.

Niall had refused to participate in today's gym class, for obvious reasons.

He wanted to watch Liam as he played roughly with the other boys.

The thought of Liam getting all hot and sweaty turned him on even more.

The wanting feeling was back again.

He sat in a secluded corner of the gym, stroking his member and whispering sweet nothings.

"**Fuck" **he mumbled under his breath.

His breather now getting deeper, he was so close.

Liam removed his shirt during the middle of the dodgeball game, his skin dripping with sweat.

Completely oblivious to what this had done to Niall.

This sent him over the edge as he came in his pants.

Liam spied Niall and shot him a wink.

He had known the entire time.

Liam pushed niall onto his bed and thrust upwards into him.

"**LIAM! FUCK" **he screamed into his pillow.

A wave of pleasure rushed between both of them mutually, with every thrust, every groan.

Niall's head banging against the headboard sending loud bangs around the house that Liam was sure the neighbors could hear. Good thing his parents weren't home.

"**Li..Liam...LIAM" **he yelled over and over, his voice now hoarse.

He thrust harder and harder with every call of mention of his name.

"_Niall... I'm gonna.."_

Spots of warm liquid covered niall's back as liam pulled out.

He curled up next to his boyfriend pulling him into a tight embrace.

"_You know I love you right?"_

The boy nodded; his glistening blue eyes still blown with lust.

" **Liam... can I tell you something?"**

"_Of course darling"_

" **You're the one I've been waiting for my whole life."**

"**Everything that has happened in my pathetic life, which I happen to love has led me to this point right now." **

"Liam let out a wide grin.

"**You're the reason I still breath. You're the reason I still walk this pathetic planet. Liam, You are my rock and I never want to lose you. I love you."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confrontation

A/N: Niall is in BOLD, Others in plain or _italicized_ text.

Niall's Father _Declan _was a man who was loved by everyone.

Not a day went by when he never had a guest over at his home.

His friends, praised his son as if he was a god for being so humble and caring towards them.

Though; on that particular day his father was not alone.

Mariah McIntyre a nearby neighbor had heard everything.

And she didn't keep _quiet _about this terrible secret.

The boy who was praised by all individuals was a **sinner.**

Declan had lost all his friends.. Even his family refused to talk to a man who harbored such a demonic creature.

For that; He hated Niall.

He was a filthy mongrel, who did not deserve to live on this planet.

Walking the earth as if it was normal to be what he was. It was disgusting and he wanted none of it.

He wanted his own son dead. The son that he raised alone even after his mother had passed away.

The son that he was so previously proud of.

Now filth, and his... friend aswell.

To him there is no such thing as a man falling in love with another man.

He believed that women brought love to a relationship. That men could not love without the help of a woman.

It was not normal what he was, he had chosen it. He had chosen his fate and he had to be exterminated.

"Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination."

Luckily, Declan knew exactly who the boy was and where he lived. Niall was his best friend of course, nothing more than that.

He payed the Payne residence a little suprise visit.

Niall heard a knock at the door.

"**I'll get it!"** He said not bothering looking through the peephole to see who it was. It could've been an ax murderer for all he'd known.

He pulled the door open and he immediately froze with fear. His eyes as pale as his skin.

"**...Dad"** he managed to say in a low whisper.

"..Hello, Niall. May I have a word with you?" said the man in a harsh tone.

The boy's heart was pounding loudly, he was sure his father could hear it.

Niall closed the door behind him and stepped outside warily. He wasn't sure why his father was there. _Did he want to make up? Did he want him back in his home? _All he wanted was for life to be as it was before, but now with his new addition Liam.

"Niall... Look. I've come to say im sorry. I shouldn't have said or done what I did. I wasn't prepared to see you that way. If only you could find it in your heart to come back home, I want you to know that I've had some time to think and I accept you as you are." He said lying through his teeth.

"**Of course."** He said as his skin came back to a normal color.

**Of course he would go back him, it was what he wanted in the first place. **

**After all he was his father, and he loved him. He accepted him for who he was.**

**Why wouldn't he? He would miss the time he would spend with Liam. Liam was his**

**and he would always be his. No one would ever take Liam away from him. But he knew **

**that this was for the best. **

He parted ways with Liam, giving him a long blissful kiss.

"**It's going to be alright love?"**

" _I know but, you know how I worry about you. If anything happens you can call me alright babe?_

_I love you I hope you know that."_

And he did know that Liam loved him, he also knew that he loved Liam. Nothing was going

to happen he assured himself as he entered the car and drove away.

Niall stepped into the house after his father. He missed his old home, the mahogany floors. The eggshell colored walls. The fabulous furniture, he missed all this.

Then came the harsh words again.

" YOU FUCKING FAIRY. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BRING SHAME TO OUR NAME"

" YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT"

Declan lunged at niall, socking him in the right eye.

He kicked him _ferociously._ Niall had no chance of ever getting up.

"FUCKING SINNER. FAGGOT. SLUT."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Plead

A/N: Niall is BOLD; Others are plain or italicized text

"**... Im sorry!"**

"**IM SORRY!"**

Niall yelled louder and louder as his father beat him relentlessly.

His face now bloodied and bruised. His nose broken and his once beautiful eyes swollen shut.

"You can't be sorry for being a sinner! That's why they sin! They have no morals! YOU have no morals you disgusting piece of shit."

He picked up the boy and flung him across the living room, leaving a trail of blood on the wall he crashed into.

**The verbal abuse was worse than the physical abuse.**

**This wasn't the first time his father had beat him, and each time he knew he deserved it.**

**When he was suspended for fighting in the 7th grade, he got beat. It was all his fault.**

**It was all his fault he was gay, he had made the choice.**

**He had agreed with his father, he was wrong for being **_**who he was.**_

At Least that's what he wanted to believe. Niall thought if he could deceive his father into believing he could get help, maybe he would stop hurting him.

He would run back to Liam and seek help, He would know what to do. Right?

He had hoped it would work, and it did.

His father stopped attacking him, although not sorry for he had done. He had agreed to stop only he stopped being gay.

"**If only it were that easy"**

Declan bruised the boy's leg tremendously, his leg was covered in nearly black spots where he had struck him.

He was to lay in his room until nightfall. Then he would sneak out. He would go see liam, and he would help him. That's what lovers do right?

But his legs, they wouldn't budge. He was sure it was more than bruised. He couldn't even feel them anymore.

He reached out to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He hesitated and did not call out of fear. _What if he heard him?_

He shot him a quick text, hoping that he would see it.

Babe I need help. Please -N

Almost an hour and there was no reply.

He kept sending him messages, praying that eventually he'd wake up. Eventually he'll be able to save him from this prison.

Sometimes thought as himself being a beggar trapped in a tower, like Rapunzel

He liked to think that Liam was his prince and he was. He always will be. They loved eachother.

But if one were to love another, _wouldn't he had replied to his messages earlier?_

It was nearly dawn when Liam had awoken.

He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, it had been blinking. How long had it been blinking?

"_Niall.."_ He thought as he unlocked it and opened up the messages.

"Help me!"

"I need help!"

His face grew stern, he had known something was going to happen.

_Why did he let him go, why did he fucking let him go?_

He ran out the house in only pajama pants and a pair of socks, he put the car on drive and rode off towards niall's house.

He was worried. What if his boyfriend was d.. He couldn't even think of that.

Liam immediately burst into tears but kept driving.

"_I have to save him, it can't be too late. it cannot!"_

He parked the car and ran as fast as he could to the side of the house. Luckily Niall's bedroom was on the ground floor. He pushed the window up from the outside. They hadn't fixed the window ever since it had broken a few years ago.

He stumbled as he put himself through and he sprinted to niall's bed.

He began rubbing his head and holding him in his arms, Noticing the bruises around his body.

It was his fault, it was his fault he was like this. He never wanted him to get hurt.

"_Niall, please wake up. Wake up please. Baby please."_ He said in a hushed tone, kissing his forehead and sobbing quietly.

The boy struggled to open his eyes, hearing a familiar voice. A voice that soothed him, that brought him piece and told him everything was going to be alright.

He looked up at the figure.

_His prince had come to save the day._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Heart

A/N: Niall is in **BOLD**; Liam is _Italicized._

He held Niall tight in his arms, rubbing his thumb against his swollen jaw line.

Liam had called an ambulance, never letting go of his lover even when the paramedics came he held tight to him. He never wanted to be away from him again, he could_ protect_ him.

He could protect him.

" _I have to.. I'm all he has now."_

No longer could he bare seeing his boyfriend hurt. He cared too much.

Niall had suffered 6 different bone fractures, two fractures in each leg, one on his left arm two broken fingers and a broken nose.

The boy was under sedation and heavily bandaged.

Even with the meds taking away some of the pain, it hurt to move. It even hurt to breathe.

**It was ridiculous, why couldn't the world just accept who he was? He hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. He loved a boy the same way a man loves a woman. Who's to say that there's something wrong with that?**

**Then to almost kill him, over something he couldn't control was beyond him.**

**It made him realize how dangerous it is to be who he is.**

**He could eventually another body laying cold on the ground and he'd have no say in it.**

**Liam would try to protect him, but they'd both end up getting hurt in the end.**

**He hated it, it made his blood boil and his heart rate rise at an alarming rate.**

**But he Niall knew that there was a silver lining to every cloud, someday this hate will end. Then he could live freely without having to hide his love.**

**Liam made him feel safe, he always was there for him.**

**His face always radiant when they stared at each other.**

And as he opened his eyes he was greeted to the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.

"_Goodmorning, are you feeling better?"_

Niall gave him a weak grin and nodded.

He had lied to him, to make him happy. It actually felt like his lungs were on fire.

Liam hesitated at first. He placed a kiss on his lover's forehead while trying not to inflict any pain accidentally.

"_I'm sure you want to know with what happened with your father, right?"_

Niall's pupils constricted.

" _The hospital had called the authorities and they have him in custody- they want to ask you some questions about the incident later today. Are you okay with that?"_

He didn't respond.

"_I know, it's hard right now. But we'll get through this"_

Liam grabbed Niall's free hand; but Niall jerked it away from him.

He looked away.

"_...Babe?"_

**Niall was scared of reliving the horror, but he was more afraid of Liam getting hurt.**

**He was feeding him lies, he knew that every moment they spend together they ran a risk of getting killed. **

**It was Inevitable.**

" **Don't you see? The more we are together. The more we act like what we are is okay in society we have a higher chance of dying. You should've seen that by now"**

_Niall was right, but he didn't care. He loves him and love conquers all._

" _Nialler, I love you. That's all that matters. We'll get through the dark times. Together"_

He wasn't stupid, he knew the consequences of being with each other. Although he feared for his life after what happened recently being with his boyfriend made it better. His obnoxious laugh always lit up a room. His _gorgeous _blue eyes, and amazing physique.

There was nothing wrong with loving that, people are just ignorant.

But he had to stay strong for Niall, so he wouldn't be afraid of being with him.

"_I'm just gonna go take a nap, i'll be right over there okay?"_

He nodded.

Liam tried to fit onto a visitor's chair as comfortably as he could but ended up just resting his head against the back of the seat.

_There he saw it, rose petals lying upon a long white carpet leading up to an altar._

_Family members lined the rows of chairs and clapping with happiness._

_Then he saw Niall, he wore a silky black tuxedo with a red bowtie. _

_His eyes glistened they exchanged their vows to each other._

_Niall was utterly gorgeous, his cheeks a __**rosy**__ color and smiling the biggest he'd ever seen him smile._

_They had come so far in such a short time, and now they stood there saying their " I do's" and sealing it with a righteous kiss._

_Then he saw himself in amazing home, as he heard the laughter of a small child._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew!"_

_They had a daughter._

_He looked at the sheet of paper, the drawing was of a cow on a green pasture eating grass._

_Above the drawing she had written, "Leanna Marie Payne" and her e's were crooked._

" _It's beautiful lea. Just like you" _

_Lea let out a happy smile as she hugged her daddy._

"_I'm going to play on the swings okay?"_

_He gave her a thumbs up as she went scurrying away into the backyard._

_Niall had seen her lea and picked her up by the waist and swung her around._

_He had a was married to the most amazing man in his life, he had a beautiful daughter who loved them very much._

_Life got better tenfold after all their hardships. They just had to be patient._

He awoke from his slumber by a the sound of running.

The doctor and his assistants were surrounding Niall.

"_What's going on?" _

"He stopped breathing" one of the nurses said.

"_What do you mean he stopped breathing? Help him please!"_

"We're trying sir, please just calm down!"

_It was no use trying to argue with people who were trying to help._

They placed an Electronic defibrillator on the boy in hopes of getting his heart started again.

It wasn't working at all.

_Liam was frantic, he was in tears and sobbing like a madman._

_After what he'd saw in his dream he didn't want it to end like this._

_In the dream they were married, they had a beautiful daughter and this was what was going to take Niall away from him._

_This couldn't be happening! He only had a few broken bones and some major swelling._

_Had there been something else? Something that the doctors missed._

_Why wasn't he breathing?_

_The once rosy cheeks of the beautiful irish boy were now a pale blue._

_He had almost lost all circulation to his brain._

_**There was a loud gasp.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Putting it all back together

A/N: I was thinking of ending the story in this chapter, but then I had a revelation.

Niall is in **BOLD;** Liam is _Italicized._

He had come so close to losing him, again. He couldn't bare it anymore. Liam was convinced that the time they had spent together were the most amazing moments in his life, but to be so close to losing the one you love was devastating.

That was when Liam made the decision. Through all the darkness shrouding his life. Their Lives.

Before Visiting Niall in the ER, he had made a stop.

"_How much is this one?"_

"Well depends on who you're getting it for. Family member, friend; maybe even a girlfriend?"

" _Boyfriend. He's not doing so well right now and I just want him to know that i'll be there for him as long as I can."_

"Well, Mr. Payne im sure we can work out something, how about instead of $1200, $700 would be a better fit. For your lover of course."

"_Thank you Mr Styles, I'll be glad to take that offer."_

"Call me Harry, right this way i'll show you to the register!"

The boy was ecstatic, surely Niall would love the promise ring he'd bought for him.

He had no doubt in his mind, but when was he going to give it to him?

_After he's released from the ER? After the trial?_

Then as clear as day, It hit him before entering Niall's room.

"_Good Morning beautiful, you doing alright?"_

Niall gave Liam a peck on the cheek. It wasn't much but in Niall's current condition it was enough.

"**Doctor says I'm doing better, but they won't release me from this hellhole for another few days. Then we have the trial coming up and i'm just so nervous; I don't know what to-"**

Suddenly the blonde was pulled into a deep embrace. They sat there for awhile, in each other's arms. Smelling the **familiar scent **that drove them head over heels. Taking in every moment that they could together.

"_It'll be alright. We'll make sure he'll go away for a long time"_

He rubbed the still visible bruises on his body.

The trial was only three days away and it had them on edge.

Niall's face turned a bright red as Liam rubbed his fingers on the bruises.

**Truth was he was ashamed that he couldn't defend himself. Though seeing the man he once called a father, who once was a role model to him; just disappear from his life was going to suck major balls. Even if his father didn't approve of him, without Declan bringing him into the world he wouldn't have met the greatest boy on earth. **

**He was grateful for all the time he'd got to spend with him, but he'd especially missed the late night cuddles he'd sneak in. He wasn't allowed to share a bed with Liam, hospital rules. Something along the lines of "disease control" and "harming the patient further" he didn't pay attention the last time he was told this.**

Niall's doctor had walked in sharing a strained smile at both of them.

" Excuse me Mr Payne, would you please excuse us for a minute i'd like to have a word with the patient."

He nodded and stepped out of the room exchanging winks with Niall.

"Niall, I'm sure you know about your existing condition. Your lungs are failing and you don't have much time left. Luckily we found a donor willing to give up one of their healthy lungs to save a life."

" **Well thats great news and all, but is this person sure about this? What if my body rejects the transplant? The person may very well be stuck with one lung and gave one up for nothing. I don't think I'd be able to that to anyone. Not after what I've been through doc."**

" I can't make any decisions for you, but you're giving up more than this person is losing. What would Liam say about this? Did you tell him?"

"**Haven't gotten around to doing it yet."**

He frowned. What would Liam think?

"Tell him before it's too late. Maybe he'll help you find your way."

**And that was it. It was his choice to make. Whether or not he wanted to live or die.**

**To be with liam, but cause another pain. It was overwhelming, especially for a boy at 18 years of age. He shouldn't have to make these decisions, it was too early in his life to contemplate life or death.**

Liam had stepped back into the room when the doctor had left. Niall's face was pale, he'd known something had happened.

"_Is everything okay love, what'd the doctor tell you?"_

"**Liam. I'm going to be completely honest with you."**

His voice broke and hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

" **I'm dying."**

That was it, he said it. He couldn't take it back; the _damage_ had already been done.

Liam's gave Niall a hurt look as he held onto his lover's hand.

"_How?... Why? What's wrong! Tell me!" _Liam raised his voice, shouting over the obnoxiously loud heart monitor his grip now tighter.

" **My.. my lungs their failing.. but there's still a chance for me to live... I.. I Could have a transplant, but I don't know if i shou-"**

"_Take it, don't you dare leave me. I don't want you to die I just want to be with you."_

He clutched a satin box containing the promise ring he'd bought for Niall earlier.

" **It's not that easy! I don't want to cause another person pain just because I want to live. It's selfish."**

"_You know what selfish Niall? You dying and leaving me all alone to be in sorrow!"_

" **It's not like I don't want to live Liam! Don't you think I want to be with you, but it's against what I think is right."**

Liam had enough of this, his tears now turned into rage.

" _Then I guess this doesn't matter anymore does it?"_

He left the satin box on Niall's lap and he'd ran out of the room.

_Why was Niall doing this to him? All he wanted was to be loved. Is that too much to ask?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Light

A/N: Oh god, I really love writing this fic, thank you guys for reading and your reviews I really appreciate it.

Niall is in BOLD; Liam is in Italics; Other's are in Plain text.

**He wanted to scream and cry but he couldn't. It will only bring more attention to himself, and that was the least of his worries.**

**He clutched the satin box to his heart, sobbing quietly; barely audible over the heart monitor.**

**His heart rate was at an all time high for himself, but he didn't pay any mind. He had fucked it up.**

**He had lost the best thing he'd ever have, but Liam still cared. **

**His sweet & calm boyfriend who'd almost never get mad at anything just stormed out of the room.**

**He knew that he didn't want to lose Liam ever, but sometimes you had to call the shots and suffer the consequences.**

**Liam had no right to accuse Niall of not loving him, after all they had been through in the years of friendship that was cruel and disheartening.**

**He didn't mean it. Niall had known that he said it so that he can be persuaded to have the transplant after the trial. **

**He never wanted to cause anyone harm, but if it meant breaking it off with his boyfriend he would take the chance. The chance to live again.**

The hospital had a glum feeling to it at night, the corridors were empty and lifeless. It made Niall's hair stand on edge and it made his blood run cold.

**He hated the place and he wanted out. Knowing that Liam would no longer show up that he would be alone, even after the transplant when he needed the moral support. Liam wouldn't be there.**

**Niall detested being alone, he was the popular one. The one that had always was surrounded by a group of friends. Where were his friends now? Surely they have heard that he had been nearly beat to death. The boy was scared and he had no one else in his life to turn to in his time of need and it sucked.**

"Good morning!"

Niall didn't even notice that the doctor had come in; and he flinched as the sound of his cheerful words. _Why was he so happy?_

"**Hi"**

"Good news Mr Horan, we've arranged a date for the transplant.."

Niall drew his attention to the man.

"**..W..when?"**

"The day after your trial, so I guess thursday."

The date set was too early for Niall to decide.

"**You can't move the transplant to a later date? I'm not ready to make a decision."**

"Sadly no, the donor is not going to be in town for very long and this is the only day this person can come in. Of course he will have nurses accompanying him while he recovers out of the hospital."

"**...Whatever, just get it over with."**

He dismissed the doctor, he just wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

The boy had chosen to live, to be with Liam. What if he didn't want him back after their fight.

Niall had made the correct choice now, but was it for a _lost _cause?

Niall was called up to to the stand to testify against his father.

He shook as his lawyer asked him to recall the night in question

The boy stuttered through every word, his face wet and hot. He couldn't keep going on ; the memory was too painful.

He remembered every_ punch_, every_ kick_. Every _word _thrown at him. It was horrible that they had to make him re-live such a horrible time in his life. He wished he could just move on from that point in his life, but they keep bringing it up.

Then the cross examination started, his father's attorney was relentless. She was an angry woman, he could see it. Just like his father, no wonder he hired her.

Niall began to sweat, she began asking incredibly difficult questions.

She also said that what her father did was for self defense, he was "afraid he was going to turn me into one of them."

The boy had the urge to run out of the courtroom, what his father was telling was a lie, he couldn't take it anymore and he spoke out of turn.

"**He's a liar! He told me it was wrong to be what I was! That I should die!"**

The jury gaped at him in awe as the courtroom fell into silence.

" Mr Horan, please do not speak out of turn or I will hold you in contempt of court." The judge said menacingly.

Declan eyed Niall with a killer grin.

" Will the plaintiff call their next witness?"

" We would like to call up as a witness, Liam Payne."

Liam walked into the courtroom and took Niall's place on the stand, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

" Mr Payne, on the night in question what did you witness?" asked Niall's lawyer puzzlingly.

" _Well, when I had received a text from Niall, I went into his house and I saw him there. He was in bed, his legs sprawled out and bruised until they were black. His jaw & arms were bruised too, his eyes ...closed shut."_

He swallowed hard, pushing tears back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, Exhibit A!"

A picture of Niall's _fragile_ state flashed upon a projector screen, Liam looked away from the picture. He didn't want to remember Niall that way, so.. broken.

He wanted to keep him safe, and he couldn't.

Niall's stared at Liam the remainder of the time he was on the stand. Hoping that he would look at him.

**He never did.**

Even after Niall had won the case by a unanimous decision, he never looked at him. He held the same blank expression.

The boy ran up to Liam after the case and he shrugged him off.

"**I know why you're ignoring me" **he said as he paced behind him.

" **I want you to know, i'm going... to go through with the transplant. For us."**

Liam's eyes grew wider as he turned around with the biggest grin Niall had ever seen on him.

Their lips pushed against each other once more, Liam biting on his boyfriend's lower lip.

"_Thank you."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Holding On Forever

A/N: Niall is** Bold;** Liam is _Italicized_ others are Plain; But you should know that already.

Thank you guys for reading this horrible horrible fanfic ^.^. This is the last chapter; but there may or may not be a epilogue, depending on people's thoughts on this story I guess like 1000 Hits and 5+ good reviews? Not much left :) xoxo

Liam held Niall's hand as they wheeled him into the operating room, his heart sunk when they took him away; leaving him in the waiting room wondering if he'd ever see his Nialler again.

His hands were trembling, the doctor explained to him that the procedure would take anything from three to five hours to complete. So he sat there, twiddling his thumbs and looking through their pictures together on his iPhone. His favorite was when they went to the beach together. Niall's cheeks red from the heat as they sat under a rainbow beach umbrella overlooking the clear blue waters of the ocean resembling Niall's eyes; Kissing each other and getting looks from the other visitors.

It was as if they were just a two pieces of a puzzle, they made each other whole. He couldn't think of living life without his beautiful boyfriend. The boyfriend he loved; needed and wanted.

The two planned to move in together once they graduated next month, neither of them having stable jobs yet would get help from Liam's mother. She knew that Liam cared for Niall and vice versa and would do anything to help them. Liam had been the lucky one in terms of family all of his life and Niall was always jealous when he came over and saw them on the couch watching movies together.

The procedure had extended over the six hour mark; Liam worried for his irish heartthrob's sake.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he sat there, completely frozen while the doctors wheeled Niall and the stranger away.

He ran in the direction of the ER, hoping to be able to see if he was okay only to be stopped by the doctor.

"_Is he okay?" _His lips quivering with fear _"Please tell me he's alright."_

"He's fine, too early to know if the new lung will be rejected but for now he is in stable condition."

"_Can I see him?"_

The doctor moved out of the way allowing Liam to enter Niall's room. The boy's features were pale. He ran his hands through the boy's luscious blonde hair the only thing still vibrant about him at this moment; gently placing a kiss on his forehead. Liam held his lover's hand the remainder of his time there, whispering loving words into his ear hoping that he was conscious enough to understand or even remember what he said.

When Niall awoke he was greeted with a vase of his favorite flowers Blue Cupid's Dart, and a warm smile from no one other than Liam Payne. The boy's coffee brown eyes aglow with happiness.

"_Hey sweetie!" _his tone extremely cheery.

Niall smiled and pulled Liam into a kiss, passionate and warm as always.

"**Im glad im still alive, I've missed you.."** His lips now ruby red.**" I don't even want to think about-"**

"_All that matters is that you're still with me. Hey, I went out last night after leaving here and I got you something."_

He pulled out a sterling silver necklace, with the charm shaped into a heart with surrounding topaz crystals that said "L + N".

"_I had it engraved, so it's more sentimental. Do you like it?"_

Liam had placed it around Niall's neck and it shone brightly because of the morning light.

" **I don't know what to say, I love it Li.. thank you." **

"_You know, doc said you'd be out of here in two weeks. What'll you say we go out to your favorite restaurant when you get out of here, eh?"_

Niall's mouth went agape.

"**Nandos?" **He mouth started watering, he hadn't had "real" food in over a month. The crummy hospital food was all he had. They practically were _depriving_ him of delicious food.

"_Yeah, and you can get anything you want. My treat." _

They joined their hands together, their eyes focused on each other's.

"**I love you."**

"_I love you too."_

" _I don't know why I didn't tell you that sooner. We could've possibly avoided everything bad that's happened so far. I couldn't think of life without you Niall I'm glad I've met you. _

_I'm glad i've dated you, kissed you. Im glad we've shared all these moments in the short time we've been dating but even before then life with you was great. You make my heart go wee everytime I see you and you bring joy to me."_

" **Li, i've always been scared. Scared of the repercussions of my decisions...**

**Remember the time I snuck out late and went drinking with my pals?"**

Liam nodded.

" **I was terrified, and when I got home it was like a sigh of relief my father didn't notice. He was a terrible man and he had strict rules. I was his trophy so I had to be a "good boy" all my life, which meant if I ever broke a rule i'd get hit. "**

He hesitated.

" **Being with you, breaking all the rules was the right decision for me. Im no longer that scared little boy I was a few months ago. You made me who I am today, I'm proud to be yours and I'd do anything to live this life over and over, with you."**

" _I have a surprise, um you know how we'd talk about moving in together and starting our life on our own?"_

He nodded

" _Well mom agreed to it, as you know. What you don't know is that she's going to pay our first three month's rent so we can get started. With the scholarship that I have i'd go to college for free so it won't affect us as much."_

" **Seriously! Tell your mother that I love her and thank you. I can't even explain what this means to me, what this means for us."**

Niall was sad that Liam had to leave so soon, they shared another kiss before Li bid him goodbye.

The boy was let out of the hospital sooner than he had expected, he'd made a full recovery but he'd have to not partake in any sports or physical activity until his new lung had gotten used to normal activities.

Niall was angry that he couldn't fuck his boyfriend for another few weeks, but he snuck in some blowjobs. At Least he could do that, right? Not like Li was against it or anything.

They had spent the remainder of senior year, catching Niall up on his schoolwork. Luckily Niall had been doing good enough to pass his classes. He did well on his finals but not as good as he wanted to.

Then graduation came, the school's campus was alight with happiness.

Liam was named valedictorian of his class, and Niall had gotten recognition for his amazing plays on the football field.(A/N: Forgot to mention he was a football player, It was in the prologue that I never uploaded. Sorry!")

They were now free, away from the hell that they went through the past four years.

The two boys had found a nice starting apartment near the edge of town.

Liam going to school full time and Niall working at a local Bakery.

Life was hard on them, but they persevered through it the best that they could. Liam hoped that he could graduate from college soon so he could help Niall as much as he could.

Sometimes Niall would come home and he'd be overworked and just wanted to shut out the world, and Liam understood him.

Together they built their life together from scratch, even though it wasn't perfect it was what they had hoped for.

The chance to be together, To live side by side with one another. To share their love freely without consequence.

That's all that they wanted. All they needed was each other.


	12. EMails

**Here it is! The long awaited Epilogue for CMS ;) Thank you for reading and waiting, enjoy!**

Today was Lea's first day of school and she was a wreck I tell you. She wouldn't stop crying no matter even when I told her that i'll be back in a few hours. Lea didn't want to be away from her daddies, I remember my first day of kindergarten; I wouldn't let go of my mother's leg and she had to drag me by force into the classroom. I thought that she would have left me there forever.

I could hear her loud shrieks from outside the building, it made me sad but I knew it was for the best. If it was my choice I would've kept her home, but we couldn't homeschool her. Me and Li had jobs and we couldn't afford a nanny, let alone trust her with our child. We've seen what they do to children, I don't want to put Lea in that situation.

I picked her up around three and she refused to talk to me, I was heartbroken. I promised to get her some ice cream on the way home, mint chocolate chip was her favorite and she would never turn that offer down for anything in the world. The way her eyes light up when I took her into the shop. She ran her mouth about how much she loved it and if she had to choose between Nandos' Peri Peri Chicken ( which is my favorite) and mint ice cream she would pick the latter.

Children I tell ya, they can be ridiculous at times but you just have to love them. Li is just a good a father as I am. Just last week he stayed up all night playing dress up with her and it was so adorable. Lea had put purple eyeshadow on him and he looked ridiculous! I posted it on facebook and the family laughed. She struggled to fit in one of her dresses but his frame was too big and he ripped it. Lea wasn't happy about it even though she was the one who put him in it in the first place. She stopped letting him play dress up with her and moved on to me. Oh boy I have so many pictures it's just amazing.

We want to adopt again though, a boy this time. Li and I were at the adoption agency and we saw this adorable little buy name Aodhan. Li told me that he looked exactly like me. Aodhan was so sweet and he had the cutest little irish accent. When I heard it I was hooked, we're going to be meeting up with him over the next few weeks and see if he warms up to us. Lea's really excited about having a younger brother in the house, maybe she'll play dress up with him and not us. Not that it's a bad thing, it's pretty fun actually. I'm really hoping that we can add him to our small family. Raising one kid is hard enough, but two?

We're willing to sacrifice our time for our children. Lea is our everything, and soon Aodhan will be too.

I've moved on from what happened nine years ago with my father. He's serving a 50 year sentence with little to no chance of parole. It molded me into the person that I am now. Without him I don't think I would be here with my daughter and my loving husband now. Yes, I did say husband. Li proposed to me two weeks after we settled into our old place (which we moved out of due to it not being big enough to raise a small child) and It was literally the most amazing day of my life. I was so shocked, well not really but I was happy that he proposed. Liam told the story of how he envisioned our wedding in a dream at the reception. I thought it was a coincidence but fate works in strange ways.

Ugh! The sex that night was AMAZING. We hadn't adopted Lea yet and we had our house alone before we went on our honeymoon to australia. To this day it was literally the best time i've ever had. I think I came twice, but that's a little bit too much information unless you want to hear about it. That's another story for another time though and I'm sure Li would want to tell you that from his perspective. He's a much better storyteller than I am for sure, but he isn't home right now and I know we have time zone differences.

Before It slips my mind let me tell you about our honeymoon. One word; breathtaking. I've never seen such a place more beautiful in my life. It was a bit hard adjusting because of the jet lag but when we finally got out and started exploring it was like it never even happened. We took one of those tourist tours and we visited so many places like Bondi beach in sydney ( I've never seen Liam so red in my life. He was in pain the whole ride back) and we even attended the Tamworth country music festival. Neither of us like country music at all but it was definitely a great experience. Last but not least we went scuba diving in The Great Barrier Reef. I've never been scuba diving, let alone in one of the most famous places in the world. It was a spectacular trip and I was kind of sad when we had to come home, I wish we could've stayed longer and maybe move there. Definitely a possibility in the near future.

Anyway before this E-Mail gets too long I have to go, Li and Lea are back from the park and it's movie night tonight. We're going to watch Peter Pan ( which we've seen a million times because it's Lea's favorite movie) and I have to get things ready. I'll tell Li you said Hi okay?

PS: If it weren't for you, I don't think me & Li would still be together. I've never told you this but I really appreciate what you've done for us. I know it was just a discount off a ring but it shaped our lives in the longrun. If it means anything thank you so much for that and I am forever in your debt.

PPS: How's France with that guy Louis you just met? Tell me EVERYTHING.

Goodbye Harry we'll talk soon but now I've got to get back to my family. It still feels weird saying that. "My Family". Well whatever, I wish you a happy and prosperous life :) xx 3.

**A/N: I really miss writing this and maybe i'll write from Liam's perspective next time? Depends on the feedback i get from this. I've had a wonderful time writing this and experiencing this with you guys and I can't say thank you and I love you enough for making my first fic a successful one. **


End file.
